Jayfeather's stick
by ruby5602
Summary: my friends and I were disscussing how Jayfeather is crazy obsessed with his stick and well they told me to write this, is't kinda funny.


lol nice comments plz

* * *

Chapter 1: Jayfeather

I finished the shrew I was eating and trotted out of the camp looking for herbs.

I swerved around the familiar trees and dirt path by memory avioding brambles as I headed towards the lake.

I checked the air to make sure I was going the correct way; I was.

My being blind made it a little diffcult to go outside of camp but, since i'm one of three I have extraordanary senses beside my eyes but, oddly enough I can see in my dreams, most of the time anyways.

Since Hollyleaf died in the tunnels from either comitting suicide or just trying to get away from Lionblaze and I.

Me and Lionblaze felt lost without her and I guess there isn't a prophecy anymore but, I still have my senses and Lionblaze is still an excellent fighter.

I never knew what Hollyleaf could do I don't really think she could do anything no offenese to her but, she wasn't special just another in her case half Clan cat.

Oh yeah, Crowfeather our father rejects us and hates us.

Even though he told Leafpool that he still loved her but was to loyal to WindClan besides he wouldn't be comportable here under the forset.

Thinking of Leafpool she treats me and Lionblaze like the mother she never got to be which is sweet but he's a warrior and i'm a full medicene cat!

Leafpool could never leave ThunderClan so she dropped down to be a warrior and got trained for a moon or two and was fully reaccepted by her Clanmates.

She didn't like sleeping with all the other warriors she said it was too crowded but she learned to deal with it.

And she also found a mate now that she's a warrior it's allowed his name is Thornclaw that crouchy old tabby tom but, my mother loves him so I can't beat him with my awesome powers!

I feel sorry for Squirrelflight since Brambleclaw doesn't trust her and isn't her mate anymore I think he should forgive her and have his own kits with her then she could be in the nursery with Leafpool.

Yes, Leafpool mated with Thornclaw and she's been in the nursery for three moons Thornclaw keeps walking around camp with a smug look on his face as what Lionblaze told me and he's been giving her lots of prey that furry mouse-brain she's going to be complaining about how she's fat after she gives birth.

Oh my god! A squirrel! Must chase scent! Squirrel, squirrels, acorns, and tree!

I ran chasing the scent just to run into a tree

"OW!! Hey where'd the squirrly go?" I got up and circled the tree then started following the scent back to the lake.

"La la la la..." I sang swishing my tail in the air like a retard I parted my jaws and smelt the scent I was looking for.

"My Stick!" I ran behind the tree root and slid it out from under it rubbing it with my paw.

Going over the beatuiful lines and feeling them gently.

I blinked my sightless eyes imaging the perfect stick in my paws I held on to it tight not wasting any moment I had with _it._

I breathed deeply inhaling the wonderful aroma of my stick.

"My precious." I whispered

"JAYFEATHER!!" I spun around and saw a black pelt with green eyes staring at me

"H-Hollyleaf?" I narrowed my eyes "Your dead! How are you here!?" I yowled

"What? Not happy to see your sister? Fine i'll leave." She asked

"No of course I am! Don't leave." I assured

"Good. Besides I won't I have to do something first." Hollylead eyed me.

"What would that be?" She smiled

"First can I see that um stick?" She asked "Uh... Sure here." I said pushing it gently towards her she smiled and padded forward then sat on my stick crushing it with a loud _snap!_

"WHAT THE HECK HOLLYLEAF!!" I yelled

"What? It was just a stick." She shrugged

"NO!! I LOVED THAT STICK!!" I screamed

"WHY THIS STICK!? LOOK THERE'S A STICK OVER THERE!! WHY DON'T YOU LOVE THAT ONE?!" She protested

"BECAUSE! UGH I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN TO YOU!! I'M TELLING MOM!!" She smirked then disapeared.

I ran in the nursery

"Mommy!! H-hollyleaf appeared out of no where and broke MY STICK!!" I said in a tattle tale tone

"Oh she did? I'm sorry honey I'll find new stick!" Leafpool said like she was talking to a kit.

"NO! I don't wanna nother one! I want my BERRYNOSE STICK!!" I yelled all whiney like

"Um... Berrynose? You named your stick... Berrynose. WHY?!" She asked

"Cause I like Berrynose!" She looked away

Leafpool's thoughts: _Great Jayfeather is gay and Lionblaze has a crazy obbsession with killing... perfect._

"Uh huh. Good luck with that."

THE END!!


End file.
